


Can I Kiss You? (One shot)

by adrience



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Romance, adrienette - Freeform, awkward teenagers, marichat - freeform - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrience/pseuds/adrience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Adrien asked, staring at Marinette as she looked down at the ground; her facing turning bright red. "N - no.." She stuttered as Adrien grinned ear to ear. "Can I kiss you?"  </p><p>Normally, Marinette never found herself going to parties until, her best friend Alya said that her crush-Adrien Agreste-would be there. Both Adrien and Marinette had never thought they'd be on top of a balcony; staring into each other's eyes after sharing a first kiss between one another. This was just a beginning to something--maybe to even knowing each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Kiss You? (One shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fan fiction! Please give me any feedback, comment and give kudos if you enjoyed this fan fic! Thank you!
> 
> *EDITED 9-29-17*  
> Hi, I wanted to update my fic and fix some minor things, especially dialogue!

Normally, Marinette never came to parties, she wasn’t a type of person that liked to party. After hearing that Adrien would be there, her ears perked up, a smile formed on her face and her face turned bright red. Of course, Alya had told her about the party, saying that everyone would be there including Adrien, she was bound to be there.  
  
“Alya?” Marinette asked as Alya smiled, fixing her hair into a bun. “What is it Marinette?” “D - do you think Adrien will like what I’m w - wearing?” She stuttered, playing with the hem of her red skater dress. It reached up to her collarbones, with sleeves and the hem of her dress reaching a few inches above her knee.

Her hair was in a bun, a few strands of hair at the sides of her ear; like the way she normally wore her hair. She wore all the applause black suede lace-up heels, and a roller coast to coast black clutch. To complete the look, she had winged eyeliner and black smokey eyes. “Girl, Adrien's going to love what you're wearing, Marinette! You look absolutely stunning!” Marinette blushed at the comment, looking at herself in the mirror as she smiled at best friend as she smiled back.

“T - thank you Alya, you look amazing as well, I’m sure Nino will notice how amazing you look.” Marinette grinned and Alya giggled. Alya wore a pink embroidered lace top dress with tulle pleated skirt, camel strappy stiletto high heels, her hair curled and some pink eye shadow.

Mari panned around the room for her phone as Alya looked for hers, immediately motioning for Tikki to hide in her purse. Tikki flew over quickly and hid in Marinette’s clutch purse. Alya smiled looking at Marinette as she put her hands on her shoulders; Marinette looked up immediately. “We’re definitely going to rock this party, girl!” Alya smiled, putting her fist up in the air as Mari did as well. “Oh yeah!” “Ready to go? It’s almost time to go!” Marinette nodded, looking in the mirror one last time as she smiled. “Girl, everyone’s going to be staring at you once you walk into the room, you look f-l-a-w-l-e-s-s! And especially you’ll grab,” She whispered into Marinette’s ear, “Adrien’s attention!” She grinned as Marinette’s face turned tomato red, giggling; she looked down. Alya grabbed Marinette’s hand, running out of the room with her as they both went downstairs to catch Nino who was driving them to the party.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once they arrived to the party, Nino stepped out of the car, opening up the door for Alya and Marinette, Marinette and Alya looked at each other for a few seconds and smiled as they both walked out of the door; Marinette following behind Alya. Alya stepped out first as Nino locked arms with Alya and looked up and down. “Alya you look--beautiful-- s - stunning--” He said, widening his eyes, Alya covering her mouth, giggling, her face had a slight tint of pink in it as Marinette smiled. “Shall we go guys?” Alya and Nino looked at each other, giggling as they nodded, following Marinette into a gorgeous mansion, filled with students all around the building.  
Students were hanging all around the mansion, from the front of the mansion to the steps and all throughout the building.

The mansion had large steps leading up to the mansion, once Marinette walked into the mansion; she saw just how enormous it was. Two large glass windows peered into the mansion which showed two large staircases on both sides and a large chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. Marinette panned around the room, looking for Adrien. She found no sight of him, especially with the overwhelming amount of people in the room; it was hard to find anyone in the room. 

Marinette followed beside her best friend-Alya and her boyfriend Nino, both had been dating for quite some time and to Mari, they were the perfect couple and secretly, she wished that she’d have the same relationship--if it were with Adrien, of course. “Alya, Nino, I’m going to go by the refreshments, okay?” Marinette said, walking over to the refreshment table. “Alright girl, we’re gonna dance, see you later! Text me if you need me, okay?” “Okay!” Mari smiled, walking over to grab some fruit punch. 

Adrien had stepped down from the staircase; looking around for familiar faces, he walked over from the staircase down to the refreshment table. Adrien blushed as he noticed Marinette by the refreshment table as she wore a beautiful red dress-which brought out her beautiful blue eyes and wonderful figure. He couldn’t stop staring and oh fuck-- He wanted to just wrap his arms around her waist and call her his--but he isn’t in a relationship with her and he couldn’t do that. For the longest time, Adrien had the biggest crush on Marinette ever since they studied together three months ago. He never knew how much of an amazing person Marinette truly was, sure, she stuttered around him but he never knew why. Was she afraid of him? 

Adrien would sometimes transform into Chat Noir at the middle of the night, just to see Marinette. He would jump from house to house, until he eventually came to Marinette’s house, knock on her window to let him in. He had been doing it for a long time and eventually, his feelings started to grow fonder every time he hung around Marinette, as they talked about various subjects, watching Marinette work on her projects, sewing, creating new shirts, dresses, and anything that came from her creative mind of hers. He never knew what wonderful things that were hidden in that mind of Marinette. He wanted _more_ of her, he wanted _all_ of her.  
He was at peace when he was around Marinette; his busy life as Adrien had worn him out. As long as he could transform at the middle of the night to see the girl with black raven hair, baby blue eyes and a smile so hypnotizing; he couldn’t get her out of his mind for the whole day. Whenever they cuddled; he felt at ease, when she scratched behind his ear; he felt calm, when she smiled, _fuck_ , he felt as if he was on cloud on nine. She was his home and man, did he want to always talk to her all the time.

_Always waiting for an excuse to talk to her; to be with her, she was everything he ever wished and ever wanted._

He absolutely adored her and everything she did. Whether it be her longing gazes upon his emerald eyes, his eyes hung loosely above her eyes, peering down into her ocean blue eyes. From small kisses upon his cheeks; begging for his lips against his; she was a heaven and he adored her. 

Marinette has always been a home to Adrien; keeping him safe, happy and protected from his house of walls that felt so cold; like a prison. Although his house was cold; his home was warm and welcoming and that's exactly what Marinette was. He was determined to get to know her as Adrien and be able to come over her house often, with welcoming sweets, a girl with a warm heart and a smile so pure.

_She was an angel._

_She was his home._  
  
_And her name was Marinette._  
  
Marinette walked over to the side, sitting down on one of the chairs; away from everyone and the blaring music. She looked around, not many people were around her. Adrien had suggested walking over to her and sit down next to her; he rejected the thought and shrugged it off. He thought of transforming into Chat Noir later on so he could get to talk to her and after on, maybe he could steal a kiss or two from her; her lips looked so fucking _soft_ , he wanted to grab her by the waist and kiss her right there. He resisted from doing so as he lingered, watching her from afar.

He wanted to feel her soft lips against his own, for months on end he thought about her, _craved her_ , and _wanted_ her; in the worst ways possible, she was a drug and he was addicted to her. As Chat Noir, he’d kiss her cheeks as they turned bubblegum pink. She was adorable and he always wanted to be around her this time; as Adrien Agreste. Adrien had thought about it, refraining from walking over to a word to Marinette. He didn’t wanna scare her so he walked over to the dance floor, walking over to Alya and Nino, seeing them grinding on each other made him roll his eyes. _Gross.. Grinding on each other? Typical hormonal teenagers.. Tch.._ The music was blaring in his ears as he stood near the speakers for a little bit, spotting a familiar figure with raven black hair; tied in a bun. Adrien smiled to himself, walking over to see her. _Maybe this could be his chance to actually talk to her? The girl he waited so long to approach, could this actually be his chance? Or was something bound to tear them apart? Who knows? It was worth a chance!_

Adrien had finally mustered up the courage to actually talk to Marinette. His hands started to tremble slightly, what could go wrong? Oh right.. He could embarrass himself in front of his crush. He’d been around Marinette countless times as Chat Noir, why can’t he do this? Adrien shook away the thoughts and walked up to Marinette; smiling. “H - hey Marinette--!” Shit.. Did he just stutter around her? Just great! “You look beautiful,” He grinned, a small tint of pink forming on his cheeks. “Did you make that dress yourself?” He asked, Marinette staring into his virescent eyes. _Damn.. Her eyes are so.. Beautiful.. Like the ocean.. Don’t get distracted!_ Adrien thought, mentally slapping himself. “Y - yes! I - I um--made it all m - myself!” She smiled, her cheeks turning pink by the minute; _she was blushing uncontrollably!_

How can someone be this cute!? Adrien grinned ear to ear, scratching his neck nervously. Marinette continued to stare into Adrien's eyes a little bit longer until he giggled, sending chills down her spine, tearing her eyes away from him as she glanced to the side shyly. _Oh my god.. I - Is Adrien actually talking to me or am I dreaming!?!? God Marinette! Stop staring!_ “Would you.. Like to dance?” Adrien asked as Marinette stared at him in disbelief. “W - w - what!? M - me--?” _Keep your cool, Marinette.._ “Of course, who wouldn’t?” Adrien giggled and Marinette’s cheeks turned a darker shade of red by the second. “But..” Marinette trailed off, “I - I--Um, can’t dance--” “I can teach you.” Adrien extended his hand out to Marinette so she could grab it. Marinette grabbed his hand shyly as Adrien smiled cheerfully. “Ready?” He asked so gently that Marinette was so sure he’d be the death of her! “I I -- think so--” “Don’t worry Mari; you can do this, okay?” “O - Okay.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien had lead her to the middle of the dance floor, the music blaring all around them. People were dancing all around them, smiling, and kissing. He smiled, his hand wrapped around Marinette’s and all his worries went away. The music had come to an abrupt stop; everyone stopping as the DJ had announced a slow song was coming on as everyone went to grab their partners. Adrien flashed Marinette a small smiled as she returned the favor; smiling back at him. “Well, may I have this dance?” He bowed, taking Marinette’s hand and kissing it. Marinette looked to the side, her cheeks still bright red as she nodded slowly. “Y - Yes you may!” She giggled, putting a hand to her mouth. _God, how is she this cute!? I swear I’ll explode of cuteness!_  Adrien thought, placing one of his hands on her waist, grabbing the other and holding it up, his hands intertwined with hers.

Marinette placed one of her hands on his shoulders; the music resonating around the room. Everyone began to dance with their partners as they all danced with ease. Marinette blushed, her head tipped down slightly, Adrien frowned, taking her chin, pulling it forward towards him. Marinette blushed dark red as Adrien giggled, “Don’t know how to start?” Adrien asked as Marinette nodded, flashing him a shy smile. “Just move your feet like this, okay?” Adrien began to move his feet slowly from side to side, moving forward and back a few times slowly so Marinette could follow along. Marinette followed Adrien’s steps; slowly but surely she got it, dancing along with him. 

The DJ had played more slow songs by the end of the third song, Marinette’s head was on Adrien’s chest which she never thought was possible. One of Adrien’s hands was on Marinette’s back, holding her small frame against his; he never felt so close with Marinette before until, Chloe stepped onto the dance floor; surprising the both of them as Chloe shouted Adrien’s name so loudly, both Marinette and Adrien stopped dancing. Adrien grunted. Why did she have to ruin everything! “ADRIEN! What are you doing with this brat!?” She exclaimed loudly, as everyone turned their attention to her. Adrien fumed with anger as Marinette let go of Adrien’s grasp, Adrien grabbed her hand; intertwining their fingers. “Well, I was dancing with her just a second ago.” Scoffed Adrien, Chloe rolled her eyes. “Marinette’s such a loser! Where did you get that dress, the thrift shop?” Chloe laughed, crossing her arms across her chest. Adrien furrowing his eyebrows in anger. Marinette looked down, as she pulled away from Adrien's embrace; why did Chole have to ruin everything? “Marinette isn’t a loser and judging by your clothes, looks like you’ve been going through the trash like the garbage you are!” Adrien scoffed, as he squeezed Marinette’s hand in order to comfort her. Chloe's face turned bright red in embarrassment, looking at Adrien as she furrowed her eyebrows. “Adrikins, don’t you dare talk to me like that! Do you know who my father is!?” Adrien grinned. “Well of course I do, in fact, do you know who MY father is? And stop calling me “Adrikin’s”!” Adrien said mockingly, air quoting when he said “Adrkin’s”. Chloe’s face became flustered as she was about to say something, Adrien had interrupted her. “Don’t you dare lay a finger on Marinette or I will personally go to your dad and tell him all the horrible things you’ve done!” Adrien exclaimed with an imitating face. Chloe was close to tears, surprised at what Adrien had to say. She immediately stormed out of the room in embarrassment, pushing out everyone who stood in her way. 

Marinette put a hand to her mouth as she looked at Adrien. “A - Ad - Adrien-- T - thank you for standing up for me--!” She smiled as Adrien smiled back. “You're welcome, Chloe acts like she’s everything when she really isn’t. You’re an amazing person, Marinette, don’t forget that.” Marinette blush turned a darker shade of red and gave him a shy smile. “Thanks, Adrien.” Did she.. Did I hear that right? She didn’t.. Stutter.. Oh my god.. She didn’t stutter! Adrien giggled and smiled back at Marinette. “You’re welcome; shall we go over to the balcony?” He looked over to the side, pointing out where a balcony was. He saw that no one was there; which was the perfect opportunity for Adrien to talk to Marinette for the entirety of the night. He grinned at the thought as Marinette agreed; they both walked over to the balcony; the view was stunning which showed a small glimpse of the Eiffel tower from where they were; the moon was casted perfectly on the left of the Eiffel tower, illuminating the whole balcony which also made Marinette’s dress stand out.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien couldn’t stop laughing as he saw Marinette laughing loudly at his horrible pun. They had been sharing bad puns and jokes for about an hour and he swore, he was starting to fall more in love with Marinette by the minute. “Are you a rhino because I wanna rhi-know your number.” Adrien joked, Marinette rolled her eyes at the dumb pun and started laughing again, Adrien held his stomach, laughing along with her. He couldn’t stop laughing as they made eye contact, they suddenly fell into another fit of laughter until their breaths evened out and they could finally talk to one another. “Are you a book? Because I’m checking you out.” “Adrien! You--dork!” Marinette laughed, hitting Adrien on the shoulder playfully, Adrien laughing with her. “Come on! It was funny!” “It was, it was.” Marinette giggled as she looked up Adrien who stared back at her; her ocean blue eyes staring back at his emerald eyes. He could drown in those eyes if he stared long enough and just maybe, he was already starting to drown in those beauty orbs of ocean blue. 

“Marinette?” “Yeah?” “Have you ever kissed anyone?” Adrien asked, staring at Marinette as she looked down at the ground; her facing turning bright red. “N - no..” She stuttered as Adrien grinned ear to ear. “Can I kiss you?” “W - what--?” “Can I kiss you?” _Wait wait.. Did.. Adrien just ask if he could kiss me--? Or am I dreaming? T - this is actually happening-!!!_   “Me--?” “You.” He said, tilting her chin as he kissed her slowly, Marinette’s eyes widened as he kissed her. He felt sparks, she felt sparks as they kissed. Marinette’s face turned bright red, her eyes fluttering shut, putting a hand to his back as he put a hand on her small frame; pulling her closer. Marinette tilted her head slightly, Adrien smiled, their noses bumped and they both giggled between kisses. He cupped her cheek to get a better hold of her lips, kissing her a few more times until he pulled away, her eyes widened; both of them breathless, lips red and yet, they still choose to stare into each other’s eyes for a few moments. He wish he didn’t pull away from those lips; soft, so fucking soft, he wanted to kiss them longer but fuck, he was becoming breathless but they needed to come up for air; to breathe. 

“A - Adrien--” Marinette said in a monotone voice; trying to regain her normal breathing pattern. “Y - yeah?” “Was that your-- first kiss?” She asked looking around the balcony, her eyes scanning the scene. A few moments later, her eyes fixated back onto Adrien who flashed her a cheeky grin. “It was.” “R - really?” He nodded. “Yeah, it was, Marinette.” “I - I thought m - maybe you’d-- already have your first kiss.” Adrien laughed, shaking his head. “Well, this was my first kiss. What about you Marinette?” Marinette squeaked, her face turning a darker shade of red which made her seem irresistible; as if she wasn’t already irresistible enough. He just couldn’t get enough of her. He was proud to be her first kiss. “That was my first k - kiss” She said in a hushed voice, almost inaudible but loud enough for him to hear. “Was it?” Marinette nodded, her eyes darting around the room, Adrien almost laughed but flashed a smile instead. “Well, I’m proud to be your first kiss, Ms. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” He smirked. “Huh-- w - why?” “Because I - I like you--” Adrien blushed, stuttering as he looked down into his lap as Marinette giggled. “I -I like you too, Adrien.” She smiled, Adrien widened his eyes as he flashed a cheerful smile back. 

“Can I kiss you again?” Adrien asked, this time with more confidence. “Of course you can.” Marinette laughed as he leaned in, cupping her cheek and kissing her again. Never would the two of them would ever think of being on top of a balcony and kissing. The two of them never thought they’d be confessing their feelings to one another. They never thought they’d be sharing each other’s first kisses with one another. Yet, normally, Marinette never came to parties and maybe, just maybe, her first party had been her best experience; her first experience, shared with the boy with golden locks, emerald eyes, soft lips, a generous soul and a boy who made her laugh so hard. 

_Maybe this was a start to something, a start to one another which started with a kiss._

_This was just the beginning._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fic, I worked very hard on it and it's my first work that I have ever published. I plan to write more, including a Bus Buddies AU which I will be working on very soon! If there is anything I can improve on, please leave a comment! I tried my best on this fic.


End file.
